The Chronicles Of Narnia,Return Of The White Witch
by Marblez
Summary: When the White Witch is reborn in Narnia the four are called back to defeat her once more. But four other children from England are drawn into Narnia to help or to hinder? Not MarySues!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter, Susan, Edmund or Lucy. I do own Kitty, Zach, Robby and Alice.

**For once the story is not slash, I want to see if I can still pull of a HET story. **

To get this story to work the way I wanted to I had to create some new characters but they are **not** Mary-Sues. They are not perfect little twats; I'd hate to write a story about someone like that and if it seems like they are I'm really sorry.

The Chronicles Of Narnia; The Return Of The White Witch. 

Prologue,

Devon, 1941.

He sat up in bed when he heard it, noticing that Edmund had done the same. It was not the Air-Raid siren, nor was in the sound of planes above them, no it had been a sound Peter Pevensie hadn't heard in two years. It had been a Narnian horn.

"Peter…did you hear that or was I dreaming?" Edmund asked, looking over at his brother in the moonlight. The horn sounded again before the seventeen year old could answer. "I wasn't dreaming!"

"Boys!" Lucy screamed as she ran into the room, "We just heard Narnian horns, did you?"

"Yeah we did," Edmund jumped out of bed and pulled on his grey dressing gown. Peter swung his legs over the side of his bed but remained sitting.

"Be quiet you two, we don't want to wake up Mrs Collins do we?" Susan asked the two now very excited children.

"Oh but Susan, Narnia…" Lucy was cut off by the horn, louder this time and closer, "It came from your closet."

"Maybe we shouldn't…" Peter received glares from his siblings as Edmund opened the door revealing none other than trees. "Alright but don't blame me if it all goes wrong."

"It won't, it's Narnia!" With that said Lucy skipped into the 'closet', followed closely by Edmund.

"I just thought Aslan said we were too old," Peter said quietly to Susan who smiled and linked arms with him.

"Well obviously he's changed his mind. Come on Peter, Narnia needs us again," her kind voice and gentle grip finally spurred him into motion and together they entered the 'closet'.

London, 1941.

The bombs were falling once again but this time they were closer to their house, which meant even more danger. Kitty dressed Alice in her pink dressing gown and slippers before pulling her own on over her rather small nighty.

"Come on Kitty! We need to get to the shelter!" Zach shouted above the noise. Their mother was on night duty that night and so it was up to Kitty and Zach to look after the two littler ones.

"Right then. Alice, Robby, down to the shelter. Hurry now, hurry," Kitty said kindly to the very sleepy boy and girl who obediently trotted down the stairs. Zach had rushed ahead and was about to open the kitchen door when a bomb hit the house behind them.

"Get down!" Kitty screamed as the glass shattered and the force sent the shards at the children whilst pushing them back fiercely. Another shockwave hit the side of the house shattering even more windows.

"I want mummy!" Alice screamed, almost hysterical with fear.

"We need to get to the shelter Kitty!" Zach shouted, his face badly cut by the glass badly.

"No time, under the stairs," Kitty ordered unaware that her face was in a much similar state to his. Zach nodded and pulled Robby up, pushing him towards the cupboard under the stairs. Kitty pulled Alice up gently and pushed her into the cupboard, Zach and Robby followed. Finally she entered the cupboard and shut the door firmly behind her with a deep sigh.

"Kitty…what's going on?" Zach sounded fearful and when Kitty looked up from her hands still on the door handle she understood why. They weren't inside the cramped little cupboard, they were in a huge forest that stretched all around them as far as they could see.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know Alice, I truly don't know."

A/N The end of the prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter, Susan, Edmund or Lucy. I do own Kitty, Zach, Robby and Alice.

**For once the story is not slash, I want to see if I can still pull of a HET story. **

To get this story to work the way I wanted to I had to create some new characters but they are **not** Mary-Sues. They are not perfect little twats; I'd hate to write a story about someone like that and if it seems like they are I'm really sorry.

The Chronicles Of Narnia; The Return Of The White Witch. 

Chapter One, 

The four walked through the woods, keeping an eye out for any signs of life as they remembered in Narnia. They appeared however to be in a deep part of the woods so it might be a while before they came across anyone.

"I do wonder why we're back. Last time it was Prince Caspian who called for us," Susan said quietly to Peter.

"Yes and if we were too old then don't you think two years later we'll still be too old?" Peter asked her. Lucy turned round to glare at them, walking backwards.

"It doesn't matter, let's just find the people," she said stubbornly. Because of the way she was walking and the fact that they were both looking at her angry face none of the noticed that Edmund had stopped moving until Lucy walked into him. "Ed!"

"Um, everyone…look," Edmund pointed ahead of them and when they did they all gained the exact same facial expressions, very similar to Edmunds. Shock and surprise. A girl only a little smaller than Peter who was quite tall, dressed in a small nightdress and an equally small dressing gown with her brown hair in curlers was carrying a younger girl awkwardly in her arms. Beside her two boys walked, talking quietly to each other and all of them were covered in cuts, dust and what looked like splinters and glass.

"Other children," Susan whispered. The other children froze, having noticed them as well now. "Hello."

"Hello? The only thing you can think of to say is hello?" Edmund asked her as the other children approached slowly.

"Hello, um, do you know where we are?" the girl asked politely with a slight cockney accent.

"Narnia. I'm Lucy," Lucy said sweetly.

"What's Narnia?" the smaller of the two boys asked.

"A different world to England with magic and everything," Lucy smiled, "What are your names?"

"I'm Kitty and this is Zach, Robby and Alice," the girl said, "We're from London. And you?"

"I'm Susan. This is Peter, Edmund and Lucy. We were evacuated at the beginning of the war but we're from near London really," Susan said in her friendly way. Kitty nodded to them all in turn and handing the sleeping Alice to Zach gently.

"Well Susan, care to explain how we came to be in Narnia when a few minutes ago we were in the middle of a bombing raid?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"As Lucy said just now there's magic here and that is how we and you were brought here just now," Peter told her, trying not to stare at the low neckline of her nightdress. Sometimes he hated being a hormonal boy.

"For people who have been here just as long as us you seem to know quite a bit about this place," Kitty accused him, tapping her foot. She'd noticed where his gaze had been focused on and that had lowered her opinion of him in her mind.

"We've been here before, two years ago for us but time moves much faster here so from the Narnian perspective it's probably been a couple of decades," Peter tried to explain quickly.

"Oh, well then do you know how to get us back home?"

"Well usually we only get sent back when we have fulfilled the task we were brought here for. First it was the Witch and getting Narnia back to a healthy country, then it was Prince Caspian and then for me and Lucy the voyage on the Dawn Treader," Edmund said.

"So you're basically saying we're stuck here?" Zach asked. Edmund and Lucy nodded. "Well at least there's no bombs."

"But I want to go home," Roby said quietly, his lips wobbling and tears building up in his big brown eyes. "I want mummy."

"I do too," Alice said quietly as she woke up on Zach's shoulder, "I want mummy!" Both started to cry and Kitty sighed, taking Alice back from Zach to try and calm her.

"Oh don't cry," Susan rushed over to the little boy, hugging him gently, "You'll see your mummy again soon."

"You promise?" Robby asked as he rubbed at his eyes with his fists.

"Yes, you will."

"Ok."

"It's getting dark, we'd best find shelter to camp in tonight," Peter said loudly. Kitty smiled at him and nodded, obviously she was the eldest as well.

"Me and…what was your name again?"

"Zach."

"Me and Zach will scout ahead Peter," Edmund said nodding to the other boy. Peter looked at him with a very 'I don't trust you' look in his eyes. "We won't go too far ahead and if an evil looking woman offers us Turkish Delight we'll run straight back."

"Alright go on then…but Edmund?"

"Yeah?"

"What's Turkish Delight got to do with it?"

"I'll tell you later."

Somehow the two boys found them a cave and the two families calmly made camp. Peter made a small fire which the girls gathered around.

"So how old are you Peter?" Kitty asked him as him as she tucked Alice's dressing gown around the little girl tighter. Lucy and Edmund were already asleep, Zach, Susan and Alice nearly so.

"Seventeen," Peter said adding a couple of twigs to the fire.

"Me too. Do you work?" Kitty asked moving to sit by him. "Me and Zach work in a munitions factory making shell cases and stuff, it's not very fun but it goes towards the war effort."

"I work in the local shop but I'm hoping to sign up soon," Peter told her.

"You're too young," Kitty smiled at him as she reached up and patted the curlers in her hair, "I must look a right state at the moment. Ah well, worse things could happen."

"You don't look that bad, trust me I've seen worse."

"Ha ha. It's cold here isn't it?"

"Well your clothes are a little small," Peter blushed as he realised what he'd just said, "Sorry. I only meant…"

"I know. That's the problem with rationing clothes, can't get enough fabric to make one yourself and the only ones left down the market are a bit…small," she smiled at him, covering her cleavage with her hand, "But ah well can't be helped."

"You can have my dressing gown…"

"No keep it, you'll need it. Boys aren't invincible you know." She smiled at him happily, once again patting the ugly curlers in her hair, it would take too long and too much effort to take them out so for the moment anyway they were staying in. "But thank you anyway."

"Alright, but the offers still there is you get too cold."

"Ok, well I'm gonna go to sleep now. Night Peter."

"Night Kitty."

A/N There we go, more on the way if you want it.


End file.
